mu_sic_productionfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting a new /prod/ thread
Before you can even think about posting your WIPs for review while bitching about gear, there are some steps you need to take to make sure that you don't piss everyone off: Step 0: Check the Catalog Chances are some other anon beat you to the punch in making a new thread, or the same one from last night is still up. To confirm this, go to /mu/'s catalog, mash Ctrl+F/Cmd+F on your keyboard, and type "/prod". If you find a thread with "/prod/" listed multiple times, chances are that you've found what you're looking for. If not, it's time for you to create the thread! Only make a new thread while another one exists if the current thread is on autosage (300+ posts). If this is the case, be sure to link to the new thread in the old thread for consistency's sake. Step 1: The perfect OP The key to making a successful /prod/ thread relies in making an OP that everyone can agree on. The standard /prod/ post is usually comprised of eight parts: * A link to the last thread (if you can find it) * (funny thing here) Edition * A link to the Pastebin * A link to the wiki * IRC information * Encouragement to give feedback to others * A reminder to use clyp.it and not Soundcloud * OPTIONAL Question/conversation starter Got all that? Forget everything I just told you and copy the OP from here. Just make sure to change the edition tagline and last thread number and add a question if you really want to. You might want to change parts as needed in the future. For example: should the wiki ever become very active, you can safely remove the "There's a severe lack of DAW descriptions..." line. DO NOT add your own work to the OP, including clyps or other links. Save that for your own reply. Step 2: The Lunga Once you've micromanaged the text in the OP, it's time for the best part of the thread-starting experience: the image. Tradditionally, we use a variant of the album cover for Lunga's "Give Us Two More Beers". Why? Just look at that cover and try and tell me that doesn't look like the most comfy session imaginable. Should you be graphically-inclined, feel free to make your own "rare Lunga". Look for /prod/ on any of the 4chan archives for examples. Use of OP images besides Lunga is done so at your own risk, just make sure they're vaguely production related. Step 3: Post it Add everything together, put "/prod/ - Music Production General" in the subject box, and post it. Simple. If you're making a new thread while an autosage'd one still exists, remember to link the new thread in the old one. Step 4: Contribute! Just because you made the thread doesn't mean you shouldn't contribute to it. Post what you've been working on along with some feedback for other hardworking producers. Even saying if a song is good or bad keeps things moving; a little critique goes a long way. Everything above is subject to change. No one is forcing you to abide by these rules, we just like to do things a certain way around here.